Power distribution devices are widely applied in power systems, particularly in power distribution fields, such as, AC/DC power supply screens, control cabinets, power distribution cabinets and power distribution boxes for transformer stations, to supply power to various power distribution devices and provide data analysis for power signals, in order to realize appropriate distribution of energy and ensure the quality of power supply and power management. There are generally two power distribution manners of the existing power source screen cabinets, control cabinets and power distribution cabinets (especially for transformer stations). One is fixed-mounting power distribution, i.e., switch components, acquisition and measurement devices, metering devices, control devices and signal indicators and etc. are all mounted separately and fixedly in a screen cabinet. Another is a ‘semi-modularized’ power distribution manner represented by a drawer cabinet. The two manners have respective characteristics. For the fixed-mounting power distribution manner, as the switch components and other devices are separately distributed in the screen cabinet, there are a large number of primary lines, secondary lines and communication lines between the switch components and the devices, and the switch components and the devices are mounted with all these lines open, as a result, the appearance is affected. In addition, the fixed-mounting power distribution manner has disadvantages of uncertainty, difficulty in production standardization, and inconvenient repair and maintenance as many primary lines and secondary lines are bundled together. In addition, the fixed-mounting power distribution manner also has the defects of heavy mounting workload, difficult mounting operation and high randomness of production, so it is difficult to keep the quality of products consistent. For the ‘semi-modularized’ power distribution manner represented by drawer cabinets or the like, switch components and other devices are concentrated in one drawer, and primary and secondary plug-in components are employed for power distribution by means of plugging-in, i.e., the switch components may be separated from an incoming line bus bar and an outgoing line cable. Although in this way, the switch components and other devices may be replaced and maintained conveniently, high requirements are proposed for the primary and secondary plug-in components, and the plug-in positions are likely to get hot; and meanwhile, there are also many messy secondary lines behind the cabinet, so that the appearance is still affected. In addition, for the ‘semi-modularized’ power distribution manner represented by drawer cabinets or the like, the screen assembling is tedious, each of the drawers has to be provided with a corresponding guide rail, and the drawers have to be separated and fixed by laminates. Therefore, it is difficult to assemble. Although this manner may still realize standardization, the degree of standardization is low. In addition, the ‘semi-modularized’ power distribution manner represented by drawer cabinets or the like has disadvantages that the capacity of a single screen is low and a large space in a screen cabinet is occupied.